phineasandferbfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Traffic Cam Caper
|image= |caption=Candace "borrows" the CD digital video of the security camera |season=1 |production=121A |broadcast=32 |story=Martin Olson |writer= |storyboards= |ws=Kim Roberson Marc Ceccarelli |directed=Dan Povenmire Zac Moncrief |us=July 12, 2008 |international= |xd= |toon= |pairedwith="Bowl-R-Ama Drama" }} A traffic camera DVD in the neighborhood gives Candace photographic proof of her brothers' activities, but Agent P is sent on a mission to destroy that DVD, because it has recorded his comings and goings as a secret agent. To do that he needs to get some help from a familiar Robot created by a familiar scientist. Episode Summary At dinnertime, Candace tries to tell her parents that the Phineas and Ferb is built an elevator to the moon. But they don't believe her, even after the boys tell them they actually did it and brought back some actual moon rocks as proof. Linda tells her daughter to simply enjoy the boys imaginations, and the kids head off to bed. While Candace goes upstairs, she listens in on her parents conversation, and finds out that Lawrence has another traffic ticket from that security camera they installed across the block. It runs on a compressed CD and can store months of digital video. Candace quickly realizes that it may also have recorded everything the boys did over the summer so far. Perry is sleeping, when his wrist communicator set to vibrate goes off. He goes to his HQ and Major Monogram tells him that a security camera nearby is recording all of his comings and goings as a secret agent. His assignment is to retrieve the disk and bring it back to HQ for disposal to keep his identity and the agency a secret. Candace gets the disc first, and returns to her room to look at its contents on her laptop. Everything they did over the summer up to that point is on there. Besides the moon elevator, she sees the backyard beach, their rollercoaster, and the roller rink. What she doesn't see is Perry leaving on his assignments, as she's too excited to finally bust her brothers. Perry tries to get the disk, but quickly goes into pet mode whenever she sees him. Her brothers come in and Candace shows them the evidence. Phineas says that they should show their mom and run off to get her. When she does appear, Linda tells Candace she'll see it tomorrow morning. Perry realizes that he can't steal the disk this way without blowing his cover, and heads to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated to borrow the giant robot, Norm. Dr.Heinz Doofenshmirtz tells him that the robot is low on oil and doesn't want to see one scratch on it as Perry leaves. The boys want to borrow the disc for a multimedia presentation to show their parents, but Candace is too determined to bust them at this point to let them. Norm opens the roof, takes the disk, and walk away. Her brothers say they'll get the disk back, even if she intends to bust them with the evidence. They chase him on their bikes, but Perry activates the afterburners, ditching them. While Major Monogram, Carl and other animal agents wait for Perry to return, they kill time with the song And the Animals Go. Agent D, Agent C, and Agent K, are called on, but when Monogram wonders why Agent T isn't making his sound, Carl tells him they lost him last November. This implies that Agent T might have been eaten as a Thanksgiving dinner.Perry heads to a nearby gas station as he's low on fuel. After paying for the oil and refilling it, he sees that the kids have strapped a rocket (that looks almost exactly like a Bullet Bill) to one of their bikes and is gaining on him. He leaves, but in his haste, forgets to close the oil cap and causes oil to spill out from the back. The afterburners go out, and he's forced to walk the rest of the way. Eventually, they come to a drawbridge, and Norm is caught in the middle as the bridge raises up. The rocket stops and Ferb jumps off and towards the robot, but is thrown off to the side. Phineas goes next, and quickly grabs the disk. He then jumps just as Norm falls into the river. The disk is teetering on the edge and Phineas is hanging onto an oily part of the bridge. Candace runs to help but is torn between the evidence and her brother. Ultimately, she saves Phineas, causing the disk to fall into the river. Phineas is surprised she didn't go for the evidence first, but she tells him, "And let you fall? You may be a pain, but you are my brother." After hugging him, she says that she still has the rocket as evidence, but it flies off the bike and it explodes in midair. Ferb shows up in a hand-held copter and flies off with the disk, which, unknown to the family, is later revealed to be Perry in disguise. The real Ferb, covered in oil shows up and asks if he missed anything. Perry returns to headquarters and shows up with the disk for disposal, which has Carl pick it up with a set of tongs and dropping it into a trash can. Major Monogram thanks him for saving the organization, and asks for any favors he might need. The next day, Lawrence's traffic ticket has been cleared. The family didn't realize that Perry just paid off the traffic tickets he had by selling the confrence table at the Agency. Back at the agency, Norm is taken in as a new agent, and they have another round of And the Animals Go with Norm saying his name. But since they find it odd that he's not an animal, he is fired soon afterwards. Songs *''And the Animals Go'' (sung by Major Monogram) Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's Entrance to his Lair Perry first jumped into a top hat in Phineas and Ferb's room and jumped out of one in his lair. A video shows him entering his lair through the backyard tree entrance. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! After Hours... Memorable Quotes Background Information * 37th episode produced. 32nd episode aired, first broadcast on July 12, 2008. * Phineas and Ferb go to the moon in this episode, which is one of the short clips at the beginning of the theme song, where Phineas is seen jumping off a rocket in a Neil Armstrong fashion. * Doofenshmirtz is shown to use a grind guard for his teeth when he sleeps. * This is the first episode to take place at night. Therefore, none of the other kids appear in the episode. * This is the first episode Major Monogram sings in. * This is the first time that Doofenshmirtz is shown to keep his failed inventions, the next time being in "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?", although he has his "old shrinkinator". In "Mom's Birthday", he already has a shrinking machine named "Shrinkspheria" and third is in "Oil on Candace" where he shows Dr. Gevaarlijk most of his past inventions while we can identify some of his other unmentioned inventions (such as the ice cream machine from "I Scream, You Scream"). * Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated's jingle has the line "after hours" after it. * Phineas agrees to help Candace recover the CD even though she says it will be used to bust him and Ferb. * The Elevator to the Moon looks exactly like "The Flying Car of the Future, Today's" landing pad from "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted." (It is also cut at a point, so it is unknown what's at the top.) *This is the first episode in which Perry isn't battling Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Here, his mission is against Candace, Phineas, and Ferb. *'Goof': When Ferb falls off from Norm, he is wearing his helmet, but after he comes back, he is not wearing his helmet. Continuity *Previous big ideas captured by the traffic camera include the rollercoaster, the backyard beach, and the roller rink. *Norm returns from "Greece Lightning". *When Norm's skates shut down due to someone not replacing the oil cap in his haste, he says, "I guess I'm walking." This is similar to The Fast and the Phineas when Phineas says, "Well, I guess we're walking" when 42 is stolen by Doofenshmirtz. Allusions The Emperor's New Groove/Treasure Planet: When Phineas is about to fall from the oily part on the edge of the drawbridge, Candace was choosing either the disc (the evidence to bust her brothers and was teetering on the edge of the drawbridge) or her own little brother. This whole scene is similar to scenes towards the end of both Treasure Planet and The Emperor's New Groove. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Alyson Stoner as Isabella ♦ * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy ♦ * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet ♦ * Kelly Hu as Stacy ♦ * Bobby Gaylor as Buford ♦ * Tyler Mann as Carl * John Viener as Norm * Additional voices: Dee Bradley Baker, Jess Harnell, Kelly Hu, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Maulik Pancholy :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Candace Flynn Category:Perry the Platypus